


Tentang Kita

by Tsavorit



Series: Recto Verso [1]
Category: Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Tsavorit
Summary: Apa kita akan putus?





	Tentang Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada keuntungan materil apa pun yang diambil dalam pembuatan cerita ini.

Sudah 10 menit mereka duduk di sudut kedai kopi ini, saling berhadapan tanpa kata yang terucap. Chungha menunggu, sementara Jonghyun tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk menjelaskannya.

Pada akhirnya, Chungha tidak tahan juga dan memandang Jonghyun kesal. Bersedekap dan kakinya disilangkan di bawah meja sana. “Mau sampai kapan kita begini?”

“Maaf.”

“Buat apa?” tanya Chungha tanpa basa-basi. “Lo laki-laki, ngomong tuh yang jelas.”

Jonghyun menghela napas dan kembali meraih gelas kopinya. Sebenarnya dia pun bingung harus mengatakannya dari mana, tapi diam juga bukan solusi.

“Cepetan Jong, gue masih mau ngurus gamtek.”

“Chungha,” akhirnya Jonghyun merasa sekarang saatnya. “Aku mau ngomong sesuatu.”

“Berhenti basa-basi, Jonghyun. Lo buang waktu gue yang berharga.”

Jonghyun menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing emosi, padahal dia sendiri sudah pusing karena harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikan semua ini. Namun, karena tidak kunjung mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya, Chungha mendengus. Membuat dia menatap Chungha yang terlihat kesal.

“Lo mau ngomong apa?” Chungha melirik jam tangannya dan tahu sebentar lagi Seongwu serta Yongguk akan sampai di tempat janjian yang tidak jauh dari tempat ini. Ia paling tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu, apalagi karena dirinya. “Oke, biar gue buat gampang hidup lo, Jonghyun. Lo mau putus sama gue karena apa?”

“Chungha, bukan begitu maksud....”

“Jong, gue kenal lo dari jaman SMA,” Chungha tidak memberikan kesempatan Jonghyun untuk menyelesaikan perkataanya. “Biar gue kasih pilihan. Lo mau putus karena gue terlalu sibuk jadi anak Geologi. Lo mau putus karena naksir sama cewek jurusan lo. Yaudah, pilih di antara keduanya.”

Jonghyun benar-benar kesal karena Chungha menggampangkan semuanya, padahal bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Dia ingin membentak Chungha, tetapi itu tidak baik. Pada akhirnya, Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela napas sebagai bentuk menenangkan emosinya.

“Bukan semua itu, Chungha,” Jonghyun akhirnya bisa mengatakan sesuatu. “Aku mau ngomong soal kerja praktek.”

“Terus hubungannya sama gue?”

“Aku gak pernah minta apa-apa dari kamu selama ini,” sebenarnya pun, Jonghyun tidak yakin jika Chungha akan mau melakukannya, tapi setidaknya dia harus mencoba dengan mengatakan ini. “Tapi untuk kali ini aja, kamu lakuin ini ya.”

“Lakuin apa?”

“Telpon gue tiap hari.”

Chungha terdiam, lalu mengeryit. “Hah? Nelpon?”

“Aku mau dicariin oleh kamu.”

Chungha menggaruk bagian kiri kepalanya dengan telunjuknya dan menatap HP sesaat, melihat sekilas pesan Seongwu dan Yongguk yang bilang batal datang karena di tempat kosan mereka hujan.

Jonghyun yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun, merasa perkataanya tadi sia-sia. padahal dia hanya mau merasakan selayaknya pasangan lain rasakan saat berjauhan. Jonghyun hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya saat mendengar Chungha mengiyakan.

“Hah? Apa, Chungha?”

“Jam berapa gue harus nelpon?” Chungha menekan layar HP-nya dan memasukkan ke _monthly planner_ yang digunakannya. “Ini gue buat jadwal, jadi lo mau gue telpon jam berapa?”

“Jam sembilan?” Jonghyun yang malah tidak yakin sendiri dengan perkataannya. “Kamu beneran mau melakukannya?”

“Ya kalau masuk _planner_ harusnya gue ingat.”

Jonghyun yang wajahnya sejak tadi penuh kekhawatiran, jadi memasang senyum bodoh. Chungha menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya dan setelah gelas kopi masing-masing isinya habis, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke McD.

Lebih tepatnya, Chungha ikut menemani Jonghyun membeli _happy meal_ karena mengincari mainannya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, meski Jonghyun sepertinya baru tersadar, “Ha, kamu kenapa kamu gak pergi ngerjain gamtek?”

“Gue mau lihat lo heboh dapat _Thomas_ secara langsung.”

Jonghyun hanya memasang senyum bodoh sebagai jawaban.


End file.
